


The Winter Nutcracker

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas with the Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Godfather Howard, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Violence, Lance is the Cavalier, Land of Sweets, M/M, Mouseking Brock Rumlow, Nutcracker Bucky, Steve is Clara Stahlbaum, Sugar Plum Fairy Bobbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After a blast leaves him unconscious, Bucky Barnes find himself in the world of the Nutcracker. He tries to find a way out before the story ends to return to Steve.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's story three! The Nutcracker is one of my favorite Christmas stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for The Winter Nutcracker. Sorry for the title change, but things went a bit awry when I was writing this. Anyway, this is the last update for now. I'm a month behind on Detective Stiles. I need to catch up to where I'm supposed to be at. When the prologue for the next fic on the list after TSP is posted, I'll return to this fic. Enjoy!

**_the den, palace, Wakanda, South Africa, 2018;_ **

****Lila and Cassie had a tea party with Steve, Natasha, and Scott. There were little butter cookies and lukewarm tea. They had a wonderful time. Then they pulled out The Nutcracker and the Mouse King by E.T.A Hoffman to read. The kids clamored around, excited to hear the age old tale.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes living quarters of the palace;_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their living quarters. They cuddled in their bedroom. Steve nuzzled in Bucky's neck and let his eyes slip closed.

* * *

A few days later, all the hell broke loose when an new enemy came calling. The Wakandan Avengers fought against Scarlet Beetle and Ameridroid. They had their hands full and had resorted to calling in backup. 

The Wakandan Army evacuated the civilians. Captain America and the Winter Soldier took on Ameridroid with help from the Maximoff twins, Antman and Wasp. Black Panther and the others fought Scarlet Beetle.

The chaotic battle caused massive damage. They had just defeated their enemies when Bucky was knocked unconscious by a blast.

"Bucky!" Steve screamed into horror as he ran to his lover. Bucky's vision blurred and the lights went out. The last thing he heard was a call for help from Scarlet Witch...


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi realizes what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

Steve stood outside a room with Fritz sitting by him. He had been confused when he woke up and found himself young again. He was tiny again damn it. The boys were impatient and fidgeting. Steve shuffled from left to right while Fritz wriggled around.

"Why do we have to wait?" Fritz whined.

"Mother says so." Louise replied. The boys groaned and resigned themselves to a long wait.

* * *

**_parlor, Stahlbaum house;  
_ **

Mrs. Stahlbaum overlooked the staff as they decorated the parlor for Christmas. Maids hung up stockings over the fire place and decorated the giant tree. The tree was decked out in ball ornaments. A string of lights was draped over the branches. Cranberry, faux popcorn, and tinsel garlands were also draped over the many numerous branches. An angel topper was placed at the very top. They had to stand on a tall ladder to get to the top. Wreaths were placed on the doors. A Nativity set had a place of honor at the mantel.

"Tis the season!" they cheered when they saw their handwork.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, Fritz was acting like a brat. He provoked Steve, and the next thing Louise knew, her younger brothers had gotten into a fight.

"Break it up! Father and Mother will be disappointed in the two of you!" she scolded them.

"He started it!" Steve exclaimed, pointing at Fritz.

"I don't care. You both can explain to Father and Mother why." came the reply. As if on cue, their parents came out.

* * *

Minutes later, the parents separated the boys and gave them a choice; behave or miss the party.

"Fine. We'll stop." the sighed. So the kids were finally let in the parlor. They were in awe and marveled at the gorgeous decorations.

"This is awesome!" Steve cheered.

* * *

About two hours later, Lance and Bobbi met up. They were completely confused.

"What do we need to discuss?" Lance asked.

"We're trapped here." Bobbi responded.

"What do you mean? We can't be trapped, Bobbi!" Lance exclaimed.

"Yes, we are!" Bobbi replied.

"We have to get the hell out of here then." Lance decided.


	3. Trying to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to find ways out of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Stahlbaum house, Christmas Eve, Germany, 1892;_ **

The guests arrived for the Christmas party. They were dressed in Christmas finery. The Stahlbaum family stood in a line at the doorway of the parlor. They greeted each guest. The guests then filed inside. The mood was merry. It was a good time so far.

* * *

**_parlor of the Stahlbaum house;_ **

The adults mingled and talked as maids served them water or punch. The kids ran off together. The teenage aged guests drifted off towards the windows in huddles. They hoped to talk a bit while their parents were occupied.

* * *

The younger boys sat down on one side of the Christmas tree to play soldiers. They got out tin soldiers and put them into formations. They had fun together.

While the boys were playing, the girls sat down on the another side of the tree. They got out their dolls and braided their hair while they chatted away. The kids continued to play while their parents mingled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lance and Bobbi met up in the study. They had taken advantage of the adults being busy to sneak away.

"Lance, have you found any ways for us to leave?" Bobbi asked.

"No, not yet, but we have some time. This story has only just begun." Lance responded. Bobbi hugged her boyfriend.

"We can take a look around." she suggested.

"Sounds like a date, dear." Lance smiled.

* * *

**_parlor of the Stahlbaum house;_ **

The party was just getting started when the clock stuck eight and the bell rang. A maid answered the door and escorted Howard Stark in. Howard wore a black suit with a cape draped over his shoulders. He carried a huge bag. Steve's eyes went wide when he saw his old friend. Howard looked the same as he remembered him.

"I come bearing gifts!" he announced as the parents greeted him with smiles and handshakes.

"Kids, meet your godfather Drosselmeyer." Mrs. Stahlbaum smiled at the kids. Steve barely managed to hide his surprise from the others. They weren't supposed to know anyway.


	4. Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard comes by with a huge bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I'll be switching back to SLTS.

**_parlor of the Stahlbaum house;_ **

When he finished greeting the kids, Howard stepped back and started unveiling his presents. First came a pair of a lifelike windup dolls; a Harlequin and a Columbine. The dolls were 5ft tall and wore colorful clothing in a diamond shaped pattern. The Harlequin wore trousers and a tunic, while the Columbine had tights, a skirt and blouse on.

The dolls begun to dance around the room. The guests were enraptured.

* * *

When the dance ended, the guests clapped. The kids were eager to see more.

"More!" they chorused, clapping their hands.

"I have even more coming!" Howard smiled. The kids cheered even more louder.

* * *

Howard then returned to his bag and pulled out two more new dolls. They were a soldier and a vivandiere. They wore red military uniforms. The soldier had on trousers with a scarlet coat with gold trimmings and lapels. While the vivandiere wore a red skirt with a blue coat with the gold trimmings.

A moment later, Howard activated the mechanism, then the pair started to dance. The groups had the time of their lives.

* * *

While the guests were occupied with the show, Lance and Bobbi got some alone time. They sat down in another room to cuddle.

"Was that Howard Stark?" Lance spoke in shock.

"Yes, yes, it was. He looks like the old pictures." Bobbi replied.

"Would he know a way out?" Lance wanted to know.

"I don't know. We can ask him later." Bobbi suggested. Then they settled down to cuddle a bit more before the show ended.

* * *

**_parlor of the Stahlbaum house;_ **

When the show ended, Howard put the lifelike dolls away for safekeeping, and motioned to the Stahlbaum siblings.

"I have some gifts for you three." he announced. The kids looked at each other in confusion, before returning their attention to Howard. They went over to the toymaker. Howard reached in his bag and took out...


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fritz gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

**_the parlor, Stahlbaum house;_ **

Howard took out three packages with name tags on them. He proceeded to hand them out to Louise, Fritz, and Steve.

"Those are for you three." he announced. The trio sat down to open their presents. Fritz received tin soldiers, while Louise got ice skates. Steve's eyes lit up when he got a Nutcracker doll. The trio loved their presents. They hugged and thanked Howard.

* * *

**_the parlor;_ **

Fritz was excited as he showed his new tin soldiers to his friends. Fritz took pride in them. The boys sat down to play soldiers once again.

Meanwhile, Steve showed the Nutcracker doll to his friends. They oohed and ahhed.

"Look, how pretty!" he beamed. Steve got some walnuts and showed them how to get the Nutcracker to crack open the nuts. Several boys got curious and gathered around Steve.

* * *

As the kids gathered around Steve, Fritz watched them. He scowled at the attention Steve was getting. He was jealous so he grabbed the Nutcracker and ran.

"Fritz, stop!" Louise exclaimed. In reply, Fritz yanked on the joint hard. Steve began to sob as his gift was broken.

* * *

The loud commotion had attracted the adults' attention. So the parents stormed over. They saw Steve crying and Fritz holding the broken toy. Dr and Mrs Stahlbaum promptly took Fritz off to a corner and scolded him.

"That was terrible of you to break Steve's gift!" Mrs. Stahlbaum scolded.

"We are taking your gifts and you cannot have them back until you fix this." Dr. Stahlbaum added. The sulky boy was sent to his room and Howard promised to fix the Nutcracker. He tied a handkerchief around the Nutcracker.

"This should hold for now. Don't worry, Steve." he reassured.

* * *

A hour later, Lance met up with Bobbi, Howard, Steve, and Bucky. Bucky was absolutely fuming. His jaw really hurt now. Steve was worried.

"Bucky, are you alright?" he asked.

"My jaw is sore, Stevie." Bucky replied. In reply, Steve hugged him.

"We need to get out of here." Howard sighed. Bucky nodded,

"I hate it here." he declared.

"We're working on it, Sergeant Barnes." Bobbi promised.


	6. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is faced with another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve met up with each other in a study. They were so happy to see each other. They hugged each other tightly.

"Oh, Bucky, are you alright?!" Steve panicked. Bucky was extremely grumpy. His jaw was bruised black-purple.

"Still sore." he replied.

"We need to be more careful with you." Steve sighed.

* * *

**_parlor, Stahlbaum house;  
_ **

That evening, long after everyone were in bed. Steve walked downstairs to check on the Nutcracker. He found the Nutcracker in his little bed. He was fine, Steve was about to sigh in relief when the clock stuck midnight.

Steve looked up and saw Howard perched on top of the grandfather clock. Steve was surprised to see Howard.

"Howard?" he asked.

* * *

**_parlor;_ **

Howard winked at Steve before vanishing in thin air. The Christmas tree and the entire room grew in size. Steve gaped in shock as the entire room seemed to grow taller and taller..

The gift wrapped packages were about 6 ft tall now. The toys were now life sized.

* * *

While Steve was being surprised, Lance and Bobbi got time to be alone. They cuddled up together.

"Why do we always get sucked into these things?" Lance was saying.

"Because we managed to become friends with weird people." Bobbi replied.

"Yeah. That will do it." Lance sighed. Then Lance and Bobbi kissed.

* * *

**_the parlor;_ **

Steve stared as the toys came to life. The Nutcracker stood up and walked over to Steve. Steve was in complete shock.

"What is happening?!" the man exclaimed. He was now worried by this new development.


	7. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock Rumlow makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. I'm switching back to CiSC.

Mice started filling the room as soldiers came to life and joined the Nutcracker. Bucky was reunited with the Howling Commandos. The men were happy to see their friend and vice versa. Eventually, Steve was dragged in the hug hug.

"Hey, guys! Can you like let me breathe?" Steve panted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow was fuming. He was surrounded by mice and wearing a gaudy crown. Brock huffed and glared.

Rumlow really didn't want to be stuck in middle of a damn fairy tale. He wanted to return back to the real world. The man had just found the perfect hiding place. It was perfect that Barnes wouldn't think of it.

"Can I just go?" he snapped.

* * *

**_the parlor;_ **

The army was milling around, getting ready when the Mouse King arrived. Bucky and Steve were shocked when they recognized the familiar face.

"Wait, Rumlow?!" Steve gasped. Bucky started growling.

"Yes, me!" Crossbones retorted. As if on cue, all the hell broke loose literally and a brawl erupted. Both armies fought.

Crossbones wanted to get the hell out of there, so he was hellbent on killing Bucky and co. Bucky was furious to see his former tormentor. The Howlies backed their friend up. This was HYDRA after all.

Mice and soldiers started dropping as the battle raged on. Both sides refused to surrender or relent in the least.

* * *

**_the parlor;_ **

Steve watched the battle in worry and horror. All of sudden, two new comers arrived, they were Antoine 'Trip' Triplett and Daisy 'Skye' Johnson.

"Captain Rogers?" Trip asked.

"Yes." Steve said turning, his eyes widened when he saw Gabe's grandson and his friend.

"We're here to help." Skye stated.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lance and Bobbi had some alone time. They cuddled.

"I have some ideas on how to get out of here." Bobbi mentioned.

"We can go over them when we next meet with the others." she finished.

"On a rate of 1-10, how high is the possibly of more people from the real world being dropped off here?" Lance mused.

"Good Question! I just hope that no HYDRA goons show up." Bobbi declared.

"Me too." Lance agreed. They resumed cuddling.


	8. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the Commandos fight the mice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_battlefield, parlor;_ **

The battle between the mice and the soldiers raged as they fought it out. The battle was bloody and violent. Mice and soldiers fell as the fight continued without stopping. It was a fight to the death. The mice kept coming and fighting.

"We're out numbered!" Dum Dum exclaimed.

* * *

While the Commandos and the other soldiers fended off the mice, Crossbones and Bucky fought hand to hand. Both men wielded knives. The fight was vicious. Both men were equally matched in fighting skills.

Sadly, they both hated each other with every bit of their souls. Bucky loathed HYDRA with a passion. He harbored ZERO love for all members that had participated in his torture and helped Pierce keep the Winter Soldier under HYDRA's control.

Crossbones was just plain furious that he had been dumped in the world of the Nutcracker. The latter was also terrified of Bucky. Bucky and the Winter Soldier were two vastly different beings.

"You are going down." Bucky vowed.

* * *

 While the battle raged, Steve talked with Trip and Skye. Minutes later, the trio joined the battle. The ground shook as Skye stomped on it. The mice abruptly lost their balance.

Trip promptly went to help the Howlies while Steve went to help Bucky. He didn't want the older man hurt in the fight. He couldn't bear the idea of losing him a second time!

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

The battle was still raging, but the heroes were slowly gaining the upper hand. Eventually, the battle ended with over three-quarters of the army dead. The surviving mice picked up their dead comrades and fled. Good had triumphed over evil once again.

* * *

In the meantime, the fight between Crossbones and Bucky came to an end. Bucky hit Crossbones hard for him to lose consciousness. The other mice saw their king go down and acted.

The mice grabbed Brock and ran. They got away before anyone could finish the job. The Howlies, Bucky, and Steve weren't amused.

"Hey! That's not how the story went!" Gabe protested.

"Hardly surprising that they ran, since any injury we get here will affect us in the real world." Bucky commented.

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yes, really!" Bucky replied. All of sudden, there was a bright flash of light...


	9. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard explains what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

When the light cleared, they saw that Bucky was human again. Steve ran to hug the older man. Howard arrived and saw the group.

"Finally!" Monty cheered.

"Are you okay?" Howard wanted to know.

"We are okay. We'll get checked out." Bucky reassured.

"Good." Howard replied.

A hour or so later, the Commandos, Steve, and Bucky were in the infirmary getting checked over. Seeing that everyone was intact, Howard took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Y'all were caught in a curse." he revealed.

"A Curse?!" Dernier shouted with Gabe translating.

"It goes like this..." Howard started.

* * *

**_in a kingdom far away in an unknown land;_ **

_Once upon a time, there were a king and queen living happily in their kingdom in a far away land. They had everything they desired.  
_

_However, the king like many others had a serious weakness. He adored sausage with heavy fat. So everyday, the queen had the staff prepare fattened sausage._

_One day, when the queen was cutting up the fat, the Dame Mouserinks approached her with a request. And so, the Queen was tricked in letting the mouse queen and all of her kin gobble up the fat. When the maid came in, she chased the mice off, sadly there were only a quarter of the fat left._

_When the king found out, the distraught queen confessed what had happened. The king was furious that his dinner was ruined. In revenge for his ruined dinner and the queen being upset, he had the palace booby trapped. Mouse traps were everywhere._

_The revenge saw prompt results. Several mice were caught in the traps and died. The remaining mice wept over their lost kin. The Dame Mouserinks was furious._

_"I will get my revenge on their precious daughter!" she vowed._

* * *

**_infirmary;_ **

"When Princess Pirilipat was born, the Mouse Queen took her revenge. She changed Princess Pirilipat into a Nutcracker. Her parents were heartbroken. The king sent his men out to look for a cure to no avail. So he resorted to threatening the palace inventor, your truly," Howard narrated.

"He gave Drosselmeyer four weeks to find a cure." Howard finished.

"That's where the Nutcracker comes in." Bucky mentioned.

"What happened next?" Jim wanted to know.

"Drosselmeyer turned to a friend for help. A horoscope provided them with the final solution. After a long search, they found the special nut. Drosselmeyer and his nephew, a prince was about to give the nut to Princess Pirilipat when Dame Mouserinks stuck..." Howard recalled.

_The Mouse Queen made her final stand. She attacked Princess Pirilipat when she took the Crackatook nut. The prince rushed forwards to fight the mouse queen._

_After the fierce battle ended, the mice queen was dead. The queen was defiant to the very bitter end, she foretold a prophecy then took her final breath. However, she would have the last laugh. It would all end so badly..._

* * *

**_Pirilipat's kingdom;_ **

_During the battle, Pirilipat finished eating her nut. Her transformation was reversed, the Nutcracker was now a beauty.  
_

_Sadly, the queen's revenge bore fruit, the prince was changed into a Nutcracker himself. Upon seeing the prince's transformation, Pirilipat was totally disgusted and rejected the Nutcracker. The Nutcracker was hurt and ruined._

* * *

**_infirmary;_ **

"And you know the rest." Bucky said, concluding the tale. The Howling Commandos and Steve stared at their friend in disbelief. Steve was not impressed with Pirilipat's behavior in the least. He knew too well what it was like to be rejected on the basis of not being good enough.

"That is such an awful way to react!" Steve declared.

"He was really hurt and disappointed." Bucky nodded. He was still upset over the tale.

"I would never do that." Steve sighed.

"I know." Bucky smiled. His little punk understood the Nutcracker prince's pain too well. Then Bucky and Steve kissed.


	10. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take a sweet break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. I'll be switching back to CiSC.

After they finished explaining their tale, Bucky and Howard were drained. So while the Commandos and Howard left to find Lance and Bobbi, Bucky and Steve went to the Land of Sweets. The snow started to fall as the sleigh brought them closer to the kingdom. Then they arrived at the kingdom and got out of the sleigh.

* * *

**_Land of Sweets kingdom;  
_ **

Bucky took Steve on a tour of the kingdom. The river was made out of chocolate. The palace was made from jelly beans, the roof was made from sugar icing frosting.

Candy canes grew out of the ground. Many kinds of candy such as bonbons, gumdrops, and fruit candy slices grew on trees.

"Oh, I'm going to get cavities here, but it is all worth it!" Bucky declared. The Sugar Plum Fairy and the Cavalier greeted them.

"Welcome to the Land of Sweets."

"This is going to be great!" Bucky beamed.

* * *

The kingdom held a banquet with Bucky and Steve as the guests of honor. 12 pages entered the room. While one stepped forwards to act as announcer for arriving guests. The others scattered throughout the room. Some went to the kitchen to offer their aid, the rest saw to Bucky and Steve.

Soon, the pages returned, carrying trays and platters of food. The main course was roast beef. There were side dishes such as seasonal fruit, breadsticks, cauliflower with melted cheese on top, mashed potatoes, asparagus, cream of corn, brussel sprouts, cream of spinach, carrots, butternut squash with risotto, and house salad. The season fruits were; avocados, Gros Michel bananas, clemetines, coconuts, dates, grapefruits, guavas, kiwis, lemons, mandarins, oranges, papayas, passionfruit, pomegranates, pomelos, and tangerines.

The desserts were; candy cane pie, cranberry white chocolate cake, fruitcake, gingerbread cookies, and Christmas Vanilla roll cake.

"Let us begin!" the page announcer declared.

* * *

**_ballroom, palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve were seated at the front table watching as the pages carried the seasonal fruit plates in the room. 

"You'll love meeting the others." Bucky promised as he kissed Steve.

"I'm looking forwards to it. And how do you know what happens next?" Steve responded.

"Natalia made me watch a play with her." came the reply.

"Ah," Steve nodded in understanding. Then they kissed again and smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, the table was full. The guests started to arrive. As they came in and were seated, Bucky and Steve sipped on their water and slipped food to each other.

"We have a surprise for you." Sugar Plum Fairy smiled at the two.

"I'm sure that we will love anything you come up with." Bucky promised.


	11. Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A banquet is held to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas everyone!:)

After the pages started serving the food for the main course, Sugar Plum Fairy stood up to make her announcement.

"Some of the citizens here will be dancing for us." she announced. The guests burst in excited chatter.

"Told you so." Bucky whispered to Steve. Then they sat up to pay close attention.

* * *

Spanish chocolate dancers came out on the stage wearing brown. Women wore sleeveless ballet costumes with multilayered skirts while men wore trousers and tunics. They danced to lively music. The music was Spanish fandago, complete with trumpets and castanents. They tangoed with guests. There was laughter and joy.

* * *

**_main table;_ **

 Bucky and Steve were enjoying the show. They clapped in time to the music. Even among the guests, they only saw each other.

Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos and Howard met up with Trip, Skye, Lance, and Bobbi.

"Do we have a way out?" Howard asked the others.

"Let the story play out." Gabe suggested. The others thought about it before relenting and nodding. Then Lance and Bobbi shared food from the banquet with their friends. They sat down and enjoyed the delicious feast.

"Thank you very much for the food!" Monty smiled.

* * *

The Arabian coffee dancers were all women. They wore harem pants and short tops. They were all dressed in veils. They danced with clean lines and steps to an Arabian song. They moved like hissing steam. It was a great show.

* * *

**_main table;_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled and shared fruits. They smiled and giggled and loved each other. A soft kiss ended the Arabian coffee dance just in time for the next dance.


	12. Dance the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests continue to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

Lance and Bobbi had some alone time. They cuddled up on a sofa in one of the palace rooms.

"How did you like the banquet?" Lance asked.

"It was beautiful." Bobbi smiled.

"Not more beautiful than you." Lance responded. Bobbi laughed then they kissed.

* * *

_**banquet hall;** _

The dance show resumed. The Chinese tea dancers all wore Mandarin clothing. They showcased Mandarin dances. The dancers glided across the floor.

The Asian flute chorus played the instrumentals for dance while the male leapt over his fellow dancers' heads. The audience clapped and cheered.

* * *

  ** _main table;  
_**

Bucky and Steve perked up as the pages brought in dessert. There was candy cane pie, cranberry white chocolate cake, fruit cake, gingerbread cookies, and Christmas vanilla roll cake.

Bucky and Steve drooled over the many options. Which one to try first? They all looked so delicious!

"Let's sample them." Steve suggested.

"Good idea." Bucky replied, then they started to fill their plates. They got a bit of each.

* * *

A few minutes later, Russian dancers dressed in red and white striped outfits came out. They were the candy canes. They leapt around the stage as they performed a Russian trepak dance. The dance was based on an Ukrainian dance. The crowd clapped and cheered them on.

* * *

During a break, Bucky and Steve got away from the celebrations to be alone. They cuddled together and talked about the night.

"There's five more dances to watch." Bucky was saying.

"Should we head back now?" Steve wanted to know. Bucky nodded,

"I want to see the other dances." he responded. Then Bucky and Steve kissed and walked back to the banquet hall.


	13. Dancing in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance continues and Bucky and Steve become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. HWSC will be updated tmw.

**_main table, banquet hall;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat back down in their seats as the pages cleared the table. The music started back up again. The Sugar Plum Fairy returned from her break.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to start again." she announced.

* * *

**_stage;_ **

A dancer dressed like a gingerbread house came out on the stage. Her name was Mother Ginger. She started to dance. Moments later, her large full hoop skirt opened and eight Polichnelles emerged from under it. They started hopping and skipping around Mother Ginger as she turned in circles. 

When the dance ended, the children filed back under Mother Ginger's skirt. Then she left the room to loud applause.

* * *

Minutes later, Danish Shepherdesses and Shepherds entered the room next. They wore white leotards, complete with pancake tutu skirts. They danced to the sound of reed flutes.

The audience was absolutely in love with the dance and flute music. When the dance ended, the performers bowed and exited the stage.

* * *

Soon, harp music announced the next dance. A line of dancers dressed like flowers came onto the stage and started to dance a waltz. The flowers wore sea green dance bodices with long multi-colored layered skirts. 

The flower dancers danced their waltz across the stage and helped transition into the next dance.

* * *

When the dancers took their break, Steve stood up and walked with his love to the gardens. Bucky and Steve could still hear the music in the banquet hall. Pulling him close, Bucky swayed his body and led their dance among the roses. 


	14. Dancing Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final dance has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve got away for some alone time. They cuddled up in one of the palace rooms.

"Two more dances! I heard that these will be extravagant." Bucky was saying.

"Do you think we can get dance lessons?" Steve wanted to know.

"Maybe if you asked." Bucky shrugged.

"I will see." Steve replied. Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_banquet hall;  
_ **

The Dewdrop Fairy cam out on stage wearing a white ballet tutu with a white pearl tiara. She fluttered around the stage. The flowers danced around the Dewdrop Fairy as she moved. The dance was gorgeous and ended with a bowing flourish.

* * *

While the dance was underway, Lance and Bobbi met up for some alone time. They were nervous, but determined.

"Take deep breaths. We will do amazing with this dance." Bobbi was saying.

"I hope so. I don't want to disappoint anyone." Lance responded. Then they squeezed hands and shared a confident smile.

* * *

**_banquet hall;  
_ **

The Sugar Plum Fairy came out on the stage with the Cavalier. The Sugar Plum Fairy wore a pink tutu costume, complete with matching tights, slippers, and a silver tiara. The Cavalier wore white trousers with matching tunic. He wore a maroon waistcoat over a shimmery white vest.

The couple started to dance. The dance was a mix of ballet and ballroom. Each move complimented their individual style and caught the eyes of everyone around them. The whole world had their eyes on them. As the dance ended, and they bowed, there was a large round of applause for the pair.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve met up with the Howling Commandos, Howard, Trip, Skye, Lance, and Bobbi.

"That was so amazing, but I am so tired." Bobbi was saying.

"Me too. Can we sleep now?" Lance wanted to know.

"We can leave soon and then the story ends." Monty replied. They all parted ways to get some rest.


	15. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story reaches its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve said their goodbyes to the Sugar Plum Fairy and her Cavalier, the Arabian Coffee, Spanish Chocolate, Chinese Tea, Russian Candy Cane, Danish Shepherd and Shepherdesses, French Marzipan, Dewdrop Fairy, Flowers, Mother Ginger and the Polichinelles. Then they got on their sleigh and waved goodbye once more. They then left the Land of Sweets and sailed across the night sky.

* * *

**_Stahlbaum house, Christmas Day, Germany, 1892;  
_ **

Steve woke up in his own bed in the Stahlbaum house. He got out of the bed and went to the window. He peeked out and saw a Winter Wonderland. Snow covered every inch of the ground. He went downstairs and saw that Bucky was back to being a Nutcracker doll again.

Minutes later, the Stahlbaum family members came in. Fritz was looking subdued.

"I'm sorry that I broke the Nutcracker." he apologized.

"I accept your apology." Steve smiled. Then they hugged.

* * *

Lance and Bobbi met up in the library for some alone time. They cuddled up and smiled.

"I am so glad that we are almost done with this." Lance was saying.

"I can't wait to see the outside world." Bobbi admitted.

"I will admit though, that this story is fun." Lance replied. Bobbi chuckled slightly before kissing his cheek. Then they enjoyed their last moments in the story.

* * *

**_parlor, Stahlbaum house;  
_ **

The Stahlbaum celebrated Christmas. They opened presents and smiled at the contents inside. Fritz and Steve received various toys, clothing, candy, and many more treats. Louise smiled happily at her new clothing, accessories, and treats. The adults exchanged warm, loving smiles at their presents and laughed at seeing the children's joy. They were in such a happy mood.

* * *

**_the previous night when everyone were in the Land Sweets;_ **

Brock Rumlow had just come to in the mice's company. Crossbones was now fully recovered, and still he was stuck here?! He was besides himself in rage. He shook with so much pent up fury. He would get his revenge for this insult.

"Just you wait and see!" he vowed.


	16. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as they leave, more drama follow Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. HTSC will be updated next.  
> The details mentioned here, I claim creative license. I cannot find the right word to describe Rumlow's facial scars. While he would look frightening to a sheltered citizen, he looks plain weird to me. All I can think is; demented raccoon.

Crossbones tracked down Pirlipat at her parents' house. The princess was terrified and scared. Who was this masked man?!

Crossbones loomed over her like a predator eying his prey and planned dinner. Before Pirlipat could open her mouth to scream, Crossbones took off his mask. Pirlipat couldn't even scream; she was so horrified. She could only stare in mute horror at the man's scarred face.

"Don't scream. You'll soon be seeing this exact face in the mirror," he smirked. He then grabbed her and pulled out a thin razor. As realization set in, she finally screamed.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve met with Lance, Bobbi, the Commandos, Howard, Trip, and Skye. They were beyond ready to leave, while Howard looked somber.

"I know that you really want to leave, but Rumlow just mutilated someone's face." he announced. They were taken aback, well mostly.

"Buck, you're not surprised." Steve noted.

"I knew Rumlow was capable of this. He was so sinister when he was working for HYDRA." Bucky answered.

"They fear you. Is he making this a warning?" Trip wanted to know.

"It is a message, but I'm not afraid." Bucky responded.

"Let's find him and make him pay for this." Skye promptly declared. They nodded and stood up. As they prepared to leave, everything went white and there was nothing.

* * *

**_palace infirmary, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve woke up to find themselves in the infirmary? They were surprised and confused at first then realization set in.

"Oh thank God!" Bucky exclaimed. Their friends surrounded both of their beds.

"You guys were out for three days. How do you feel?" T'Challa asked.

"Relieved, but we have a problem with Crossbones." Steve warned. Natasha and Sam could only groan.

"What did he do **now**?" Sam asked.

"He changed a girl's life." Bucky answered.

* * *

The Wakanda Avengers had an emergency meeting. They had the Dora Milaje and the Manhattan Avengers present via phone or physically present. Natasha started the meeting with an announcement;

"Scarlet Beetle escaped and is in hiding." she stated.

"We learned while still in the story that Crossbones mutilated a girl's face." Steve added. The room was totally silent. They could not stomach the thought that this actually happened.

"What is her name?" Wanda asked.

"Pirlipat." Bucky replied.

"She's in the story. We need to get him!" Steve exclaimed. They could only stare in mounting horror.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers in their bed.

"We're out of the story. Yet, we have more trouble heading our way." Steve was saying.

"I never wanted to see Rumlow's face ever again." Bucky growled.

"None of us wanted that." Steve replied.

"Let's forget about him and relax." Bucky finally suggested. Steve smiled and did as told. He also wanted that very much.


	17. Holiday Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams prepare for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-the epi will be posted next.

**_the palace, Wakanda, South Africa, 2018;_ **

The Avengers had a day off to relax. Half the team went to the theatre to put on a movie and the others ventured to the game room. They enjoyed their free time.

* * *

After lunch, Lance, Bobbi, Scott, Hope, Thor, and Jane went out on a group date. They went to the markets. They shopped around for gifts and traditional foods. They had a lot of fun. The trip was worth the holiday cheer.

* * *

The next day, Clint and Laura took their kids to a Capetown mall. They visited Santa. The kids sat down, asked Santa for what they wanted, had their pictures taken. Then they were given candy canes and wished a Merry Christmas. The kids were happy and thanked Santa. The family got hot chocolate and ginger snaps afterwards.

Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie by baking pies. They worked on pumpkin, chocolate, turtle, and sweet potato pies. Their quarters filled with smells of sugar and filling and the family felt cozy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Steve, and Trip skyped with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe. The group were so happy to see each other. They sat around catching up.

"We got trapped in the Nutcracker." Bucky mentioned. The elderly men's eyes went wide in shock as realization set in.

"So that wasn't an elaborate dream after all." Gabe stated.

"Yeah, no way." Dum Dum replied.

"What happened when you got back home?" Dernier wanted to know. Bucky and Steve exchanged glances before Bucky started to explain.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up against each other.

"The holidays was always my favorite." Steve was saying. Bucky had to smile as fond memories came flying back like it had happened yesterday instead of over 80 years ago.

"You and your mother made the best cider when we were children." Bucky recalled.

"I want to make some." Steve decided. The brunette smiled,

"Let's do it." he said.


	18. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have to jump into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-the epi will be posted next.

Scarlet Beetle made an unholy alliance with Crossbones. One day, they made their final stand against the heroes. They appeared at the biggest bank in Wakanda with a team of hired mercenaries and took it hostage.

It was a busy day because of the upcoming pay day. Customers stood in lines with checks in hand. Some was visiting the ATM machine. Some customers even brought their children. All of sudden, a gunshot shattered the busy chatter. The people inside screamed. They rapidly took cover and stopped moving.

"Now, this can either end badly or good. Depends on how your precious king and his friends react." Crossbones announced.

* * *

**_bank, Wakanda, South Africa;_ **

Eight minutes later, the Avengers arrived. They landed on the roof of the bank out of the view of the armed mercs. The mercs had the bank surrounded. All exits were completely covered, well except the one on the roof.

"Can any of you get a heat signature?" Steve started. Pietro lifted up his heat-registering binoculars and replied,

"I see multiple people including children." The group of heroes were completely disgusted.

"Those bastards are waving guns in children's faces." Skye fumed. They split up and went through the roof door.

* * *

Inside the bank, Bucky and Steve located Crossbones. They teamed up and faced off against the villain. They fought off the smaller grunts as they stormed towards him. Crossbones saw them and dashed to the side to shoot. They ended up in a slate mate.

While Crossbones was occupied, AntMan and Wasp found Scarlet Beetle. They had a fight to finish. The duo grabbed the villain and vice versa. They kept transforming until they were the size of ants and messed with each other. All of sudden, they flung each other back and returned to normal.

The remaining Avengers rescued the hostages while the twins messed with the mercs. They either became subjects to hallucinations as their worst fears became reality in their minds or were knocked down.

Finally, all of the hostages were safely out of the building. Trip radioed the others.

"We are all clean." he declared.

* * *

**_bank, Wakanda;  
_ **

Since the building was now clear, the other Avengers went to finish the mercs off and help the others. They were stuck in a hard place. Neither side were willing to yield.

But the heroes didn't give up though and fought with all of their hearts. Finally, the battle ended with the heroes winning. Their enemies laid on the ground defeated.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;  
_ **

After being released from the infirmary, Bucky and Steve relaxed in their rooms.

"We are finally done with Rumlow." Steve announced.

"Finally. It's about time." Bucky nodded.

"Now, we can rest a bit easy and enjoy the holidays." Steve sighed. Then they kissed and took a very much needed nap.


	19. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions are held and made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

**_UN headquarters, Berlin, Germany, Europe;_ **

Everett Ross and Sharon Carter met with T'Challa and his prisoners. Scarlet Beetle, Crossbones, and the surviving mercenaries were handed over. The prisoners seethed with ill-repressed anger as they fought their restraints and cursed the Wakanda king out.

"Shut it. Keep moving." Ross was unfazed.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

Natasha took Lila and Cassie to see the Nutcracker play and brought Bucky and Steve along. The girls jumped up and down, they were excited to go. Bucky and Steve were happy to see them excited. The girls absolutely adored the play as did Natasha. Bucky and Steve were happy that they got to witness it from the other side. The girls could not stop raving about it.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott, Hope, Thor, Jane, Clint, and Laura went to an indoors ice skating rink for a group date. They skated around and tried tricks. It was such a sweet fun time.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers hosted a games night. They played classical board and cards games. The board games were; Monopoly, Risk, Clue, The Game of Life, and Sorry! For card games; there were the standard 52-card deck, Go Fish, Uno, and Little Maid. There was the odd game such as Dominoes.

They had a lot of fun playing games such as Go Eights, Gin Rummy, War, Poker, and Blackjack. There were antics such when the kids argued over who was winning or the time Pietro staged an intervention because Wanda stole the card deck and went off to play Spider Solitaire in a corner. Otherwise, they shared snacks, laughs, and good times.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up on their bed. When time grew late, Bucky and Steve got up to change in pajamas before pulling the covers back. Bucky and Steve kissed and smiled as they got into the bed. They cuddled up and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. I'll be posting the prologue for Secret Avengers next.

**_palace dining room, Wakanda, Christmas Day, 2018;_ **

Christmas day dawned. The Avengers gathered in the dining room for brunch. There were platters and pans filled with delicious smells.

Casserole pans had Christmas Breakfast and corned beef hash browns respectively. There was plates filled with stacks of cinnamon blueberry french toast, strawberry-banana crepes, bacon, glazed apples, biscuits, gingerbread Belgian waffles, egg burritos, and country brunch skillet. There was an extra pan filled with veggie strata, and a bowl filled with sausages. 

Dessert consisted of cran-apple muffins, doughnuts, cinnamon rolls, fresh fruit salad, and mini chocolate tarts. They had milk, hot cocoa, and coffee to drink.

They were in an amazing happy mood. The brunch was delicious and warming.

* * *

The Barton family had their own Christmas celebration. After finishing brunch, they went to open gifts. Giggles and thank yous filled the air as the kids opened their presents saw that they had gotten the toys and games they wanted. There were clothes, candy, and puzzles.

While the kids tore into their gifts, Clint and Laura exchanged a spa pass and new power tools. They both appreciated the sweet gifts.

In the meantime, Scott and Hope spent time with Cassie. The family was so happy and clam. The holidays always brought joy.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples went out on a group date. They went to watch Nutcracker & the Four Realms. The story was based on the tale of The Nutcracker and the Mouse King. They loved the animation and the music. It was a huge hit with the couples.

* * *

That evening, the Avengers got together for a White Elephant Gift Exchange. Laughter and shouts of outrage filled the room as everyone opened their gifts.

There were the usual gag gifts. Scott got a Magic 8 ball. Thor laughed at his own mug. The words read as; 'Please don't hate me because I'm beardiful.'

Bucky gave Sam dirty looks when he opened his gift and found a Bucky Bear. He protected Steve, not the around way around, dammit! Steve got Captain America comics, Captain America and Bucky Bears, vintage Captain America and the Howling Trading cards. He promptly burst into laughter. After Steve recovered from his mirth, he accepted Scott's offer to swap gifts. Scott planned to give the bears to Cassie. Then Bucky and Steve swapped gifts.

Lance glared at the laughing Clint for the bath bombs. Bobbi raised her eyebrows at the animal themed facial masks. In the end, Bobbi traded gifts with Lance.

There was useful gifts. T'Challa received a Natural Bamboo wood cutting board. Trip got an electric car blanket. Hope got morning, noon, and evening coffee beans. Clint opened his gift and found a cute reindeer apron with gift cards to restaurants and stores.

And there were gifts that recipients actually wanted to keep; Pietro snickered when he saw his gift; Cards Against Humanity game. Natasha had a pleased smile when she saw her new heavy duty stun gun; rechargeable with a LED flashlight included. Wanda enjoyed her color changing umbrella. Skye received a Microwave S'Mores maker. She turned and traded gifts with Lance, citing that those masks were hard to resist!

All the gifts were well received, the gag gifts were still well liked.

* * *

_**Bucky and Steve's quarters;  
** _

Bucky and Steve were alone in their chambers. They kissed briefly as they laid in their bed.

"I'm glad that everyone had fun." Steve was saying.

"Why did I get that gift?" Bucky grumbled.

"I didn't complain about the comics and trading cards. And we got to trade for better gifts." Steve pointed out.

"I will have my revenge." Bucky wasn't about to let the matter go. So Steve changed the subject. After it grew late, the couple pulled the covers over them and drifted off. The family time brought them warmth and love.


End file.
